Ni un segundo mas
by TheSoul986
Summary: Hace unos días, Naraku agarro a todos desprevenidos mientras dormían, un clásico de cobardía, y tomo a Kagome como prisionera. Le puso una cochinadita en la frente y BAM ya era una secuaz más. Kagome con aquel sello en la frente empezó a ver todo al revés, lo bueno era malo y lo malo era bueno.


- Ven aquí

- ¡NO! Tu estas bien pedófilo, yo no voy contigo ni cagando

- ¡Carajo que vengas acá!

Byakuya no tuvo otra opción más que acercarse, cuando Naraku tomo su frente pudo ver como él se adentraba en su mente, más específicamente en su memoria. Y así Naraku pudo comprobar que lo que decía Kagome era cierto.

Hace unos días, Naraku agarro a todos desprevenidos mientras dormían (un clásico de cobardía) y tomo a Kagome como prisionera. Le puso una cochinadita en la frente y BAM ya era una secuaz más. Kagome con aquel sello en la frente empezó a ver todo al revés, lo bueno era malo y lo malo era bueno.

Kagome le había mencionado que Kagura estaba viéndose a escondidas con Sesshomaru. Naraku no era estúpido, bueno, si es un poco estúpido pero no tanto.

Sabía que Kagura sentía atracción, muy probablemente sexual, por aquel ser tan frio y por ello lo dejaba pasar (que menso). Kagome sabía la verdadera razón pero como Kagura, también quería librarse del pedófilo ese. No, no había recuperado su cordura, simplemente ella veía todo al revés, y como su antigua normal yo le gustaba la compañía y estar entre muchos, la nueva yo que veía todo al revés detestaba la compañía, y peor aún, odiaba que el muy pedófilo le estuviera mandado a cada rato, "Kagome que esto…" "Kagome tu habitación…" "Kagome un fragmento…" Exasperaba.

Kagome desapareció de la vista de su nuevo amo y de Byakuya, camino con pesadez hacia su habitación cruzándose en el trayecto con Hakudoshi, de pronto en su corazón se formo un pequeño vacio, y vaya que le dolió, inmediatamente y sin mucho pensarlo. Agarro a Hakudoshi del cuello y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hakudoshi nunca había visto a Kagome como una posible pareja, uno porque Kanna siempre lo vigilaba (era una hermana muy celosa) dos porque él tendría como un año o dos humanos y ella como dieciséis años humanos y tres ella era el enemigo.

Ahora solo quedaba el punto dos ya que Kanna esta vez solo perseguía a Byakuya y ella ya no era el enemigo, no sabía porque pero la veía sexy y hermosa… más que nada realmente sexy.

Y mejor aún que como quedaba el vacío de no tener a Shippo, los únicos que eran o parecían menores serian, Kanna y Hakudoshi pero Kanna daba escalofríos así que el puesto nuevo de Shippo se lo llevaría Hakudoshi o Haku como lo llamaba Kagome.

Así que Haku aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Kagome y apoyo sus manos en su espalda recibiendo con maldad contenida el abrazo que la pelinegra le otorgaba, nada fuera de otro mundo, Hakudoshi era un chico fuerte capaz de resistir impulsos como los que le creaba esta muchacha.

Inevitablemente los pechos de Kagome se apoyaron en el rostro sonrojado de Hakudoshi, sangro por la nariz y antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, el corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y desapareció de su aguda vista.

Kagome suspiro. Desde un principio había tenido un mal día, todo le salía mal. Las piedras se le ponían en frente, y termino cayéndose en un charco de lodo, que quien sabe de dónde salió… justo en el momento que paseaba tranquilamente por el enorme patio del castillo de Naraku, se veía asquerosa. Así que se fue a bañar.

Naraku entonces decidió como buen malvado que era, darles una visita a los del grupo bueno. Ósea a Inuyasha y los demás y si de paso se encuentran a Kikyo enhorabuena. Reunió telepáticamente a todos sus secuaces y gracias a Kanna averiguaron que un Inuyasha muy preocupado buscaba junto a sus compañeros a Kagome cerca de los territorios del sur. Por supuesto que todo esto no lo vio la misma Kagome, pues ella seguía bañando su piel llena de lodo ignorando el constante llamado del pedófilo más grande del universo.

- Muy bien… ¿vamos a contarle a Kagome acerca de esto? – inquirió Kagura.

- ¡No! – Respondió Hakudoshi, todos lo miraron raro – Es decir, si le decimos algo capaz se va con el dichoso grupito este… no nos conviene…

- Si… tienes razón – concordó Naraku con un dedo en la barbilla, en el caso de que mencionaran de que Inuyasha la estaba buscando muy preocupado, había demasiadas probabilidades de que rechazara su hechizo y corriera con amor a los brazos del asqueroso sangre sucia… es decir del hanyou. (N/A: esto no es Harry Potter mierda xD)

Lo cual no le convenía para nada si quería reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla… y tampoco le convenía si quería que alguien le haga la cena, le prepare el baño y contra todo pronóstico… lo consolase… porque ¡oh si! Naraku se había abierto demasiado a Kagome en esta semana…

No… no podía dejarla marchar, sabía demasiadas cosas personales sobre él, como esa vez que le conto su acomplejamiento sobre la cicatriz en su espalda y ella lo consoló diciéndole que la araña lo hacía ver sexy, mierda… había sido muy ridículo al lloriquear en su regazo contándole que sentía que la cicatriz lo hacía ver feo. Mierda y mil mierdas mas… ¡No! Ella no podía irse.

.

Sobrevolaron los territorios del sur en grupo, Byakuya encima de su origami, Kagura en su pluma con Kanna, Naraku en su burbuja y Kagome encima de una nube voladora junto a Hakudoshi.

Cuando de pronto se encontraban cerca del grupo de los buenos, Naraku abrió su bocota viendo la perfecta manera de mantener a Kagome con ellos más tiempo.

- Kagome...

- ¿Que quieres?

- No vayas a mirar ahora pero la linda y cálida Kikyo está con el grupo de fanfarrones

- ¿Kikyo?

Inmediatamente después de lo dicho Kagome saco la cabeza de la nube voladora y miro hacia abajo, efectivamente Kikyo estaba junto al grupo y se sintió reemplazadamente estúpida.

- No puede ser…

Hakudoshi abrazo por la espalda a Kagome con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, ¡Bien! La idea que Naraku le había soltado telepáticamente no estaba nada mal, era una idea increíble para mantener a Kagome con ellos… más que nada con Hakudoshi, el peliblanco menor sonrió mas anchamente por el rumbo pervertido que sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar.

- Al parecer te chotearon Kagome… - intervino Kagura como Naraku le dijo que hiciera a través de sus pensamientos, maldita sea, ella odiaba que hiciera eso… y lo peor es que no podía reclamarle porque el pedófilo tenía su corazón… literalmente tenía el órgano en sus manos en ese preciso instante. Pero rápidamente Naraku lo escondió en su haori para que nadie lo vea excepto Kagura en una señal de amenaza para que ella hiciera todo lo que le mandaba.

Kagome apretó con cariño las pequeñas manos instaladas en su estomago, se sentía tan tonta, de pronto vio con claridad que Kikyo avanzaba en la dirección de ellos, se detenía y miraba hacia arriba. Detrás de ella, podría decirse que siguiéndola, Inuyasha y los demás miraron arriba donde Kagome estaba.

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración. ¡Ahí estaba! Y junto a Naraku…

Y muy junta a Hakudoshi… en realidad ellos estaban demasiado juntos, increíblemente apegados. Inuyasha sonrió con maldad, su perra se enteraría que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Inuyasha salto con destreza hasta donde Kagome y apoyo sus pies en la disque nube voladora, Hakudoshi apretó su agarre.

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces dejando a este engendro sobarse contigo? – Grito el hanyou con la furia recorriendo sus venas.

- ¿Y se puede saber que mierda haces dejando a esa muerta estar con ustedes? – grito en respuesta la miko ocasionando una palpitada de vena en Kikyo, ya se enteraría la maldita.

Ambos se arrollaron con la mirada mientras Naraku aun no sabía dónde meterse solo esperaba que Kagome no hablara nada sobre el… sería demasiado vergonzoso para él. ¡Por dios, era el jodido villano más cliché de la historia! Y el pedófilo más grande, por supuesto.

Inuyasha cogió ambas brazos de Kagome y la levanto, o al menos trato de hacerlo ya que Haku se aferraba firmemente a su cintura.

- ¡Suéltala engendro! – gruño Inuyasha.

- Haku, no lo h…

- ¿¡Lo acabas de llamar Haku!?

- Suelta a Kagome, hanyou

- ¿A quién le dices hanyou, enano?

- ¡Inuyasha! No le digas así

- ¡Por dios! – suspiro Kagura.

En un momento de distracción Inuyasha jalo tan fuerte a Kagome que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas hacia atrás con Kagome apoyada en su pecho y Hakudoshi aferrado a la cintura de Kagome.

Los tres se pusieron a gritar.

- ¡AHHHHH! INUYASHA HAZ ALGO

- ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? PRIMERO SUELTA A ESE ENGENDRO

- NO LA VOY A SOLTAR IDIOTA

- ¡AHHHHHH! - gritaron los tres en unísono como niñitas antes que Kirara hiciera su aparición y los salvara, pues los demás habían volteado la vista, haciéndose los locos.

Naraku, tuvo un sonrojo y una sensación extraña en su pecho… Así que así se sentía la vergüenza ajena.

- ¡Es suficiente, ya no soporto esto! – grito Kagome después de bajarse de Kirara al sentirse a salvo.

Se acerco a su mochila amarilla que estaba tirada y abandonada en el pasto, justo al lado de Sango. La abrió y saco un pequeño pote con un liquido adentro, al abrirlo, los demonios taparon su nariz, el olor era intenso. Acido, el olor no era feo, era punzante.

El pote contenía quita esmalte, pronto saco algodón y lo esparció, y con furia lo froto en su frente, borrando de esta manera el dichoso signo que la hacía ver todo al revés.

Naraku contuvo la respiración.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Mierda y mas mierda, ahora ella era libre, ¿y su secreto? Apuesto a que lo contaría y ya se veía siendo humillado por el grupo de Inuyasha, por Kouga y por Sesshomaru.

Sintió ganas de vomitar ante esa escena.

- ¡Cállate! No me hagas hablar… - el supo instantáneamente a que se refería.

- ¿Sabes qué? De pronto me caes bien – respondió nervioso – Los dejare tranquilos durante algún tiempo, de todas maneras necesito vacaciones, si me necesitan estaré por esa montaña – señalo el monte de las animas.

Kagome sonrió, ¡Ja! Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Hakudoshi se bajo de Kirara y miro a Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. Maldición le había cogido demasiado cariño.

Corrió hacia ella hasta que sintió un jalón en el cuello de su haori, Inuyasha lo miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante, Haku sudo frio.

.

El grupo de los malos se elevo en el cielo, en dirección al monte de las ánimas, y así desaparecieron.

Kagome suspiro… y ahora…

- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí, ya puedes ir yéndote.

- ¿Perdona?

- Te perdono, ahora fuera

Y con las mismas se deshizo de Kikyo, haciéndole el típico "_shu, shu_" hasta que la muerta desapareció con sus serpientes voladoras detrás de ellas.

Kagome sonrió, era bueno volver a la vida normal y cotidiana, matar monstruos, pelear con Inuyasha y mimar a Shippo. Extrañaría a Haku, es verdad pero… ya se le pasaría.

.

- La extraño…

- Hakudoshi…

- ¡Convéncela de que regrese!

Naraku acaricio sus sienes con demencia, que mas quisiera el pero la maldita lo tenía amenazado.

- Ella volverá Hakudoshi – mintió con indiferencia.

- ¿De verdad? – _No nunca lo hará_, pensó Naraku.

- Si… - pero respondió un dudoso "si" que dejo tranquilo al pequeño peliblanco.

Aunque volvió a atacar con otra pregunta.

- Y… ¿podre violarla cuando venga?

¡Por dios! Nunca le debió dar la _charla _a Hakudoshi cuando fue un puto bebe curioso, maldición…


End file.
